Compound (I) is disclosed in Example 31 of the PCT Application No. PCT/US2013058614 filed on Sep. 6, 2013. The disclosed synthesis provides compound (I) requiring purification by column chromatography and affording a foam upon removal of solvent which can be crushed to obtain a powder.
For a compound to be suitable for use as a therapeutic agent, the compound synthesis must be amenable to large scale manufacturing and isolation, and the physical properties of the compound should be such that they do not negatively impact the effectiveness and cost of a formulated active ingredient.